


Christmas Tree, O, Christmas Tree

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec singing x-mas songs, Christmas Fluff, Crack?, Humor, M/M, X-mas tree is his idol, alec is drunk, caring!magnus, drunk!Alec, yaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Christmas tree, o Christmas tree,” was singing Alec, standing in front of the giant Christmas tree that was standing in the middle of the Institute and was holding his hand across his chest and he felt very touched. Ah, it was Christmas Eve - they were all having a Christmas party over at the Institute and everyone - except for the haters - were invited and they were all having a very jolly time (no pun intended). Alec’s eyes were on the Christmas tree that was just beautiful; so beautiful that he was brought to tears almost and he sniffled as he continued singing. “Thy leaves are so unchanging. O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree,” he carried on and then made a little pause because he felt touched
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Christmas Tree, O, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> What's your favourite X-mas song? Mine is Last Christmas <3

“ _ Christmas tree, o Christmas tree, _ ” was singing Alec, standing in front of the giant Christmas tree that was standing in the middle of the Institute and was holding his hand across his chest and he felt very touched.  _ Ah, it was Christmas Eve -  _ they were all having a Christmas party over at the Institute and everyone - except for the haters - were invited and they were all having a very jolly time (no pun intended). Alec’s eyes were on the Christmas tree that was just beautiful; so beautiful that he was brought to tears almost and he sniffled as he continued singing. “ _ Thy leaves are so unchanging. O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree,”  _ he carried on and then made a little pause because he felt touched - so touched that he had to stop singing for a little while and he shook his head. 

Alec raised his glass of Champagne up at the tree and then shook his head because the tree was stunning and all of them were participating when it was being decorated - it was the symbol of all of their hard work; Shadowhunters and Downworlders working together. It was a sign of unity, peace and no more discrimination. It was just so beautiful and he couldn’t stop tearing up; and none of this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for his friends and family and his  _ boyfriend.  _ Oh, his boyfriend was such an amazing person and Alec almost burst into tears when he continued thinking about Magnus, who was standing right behind him, in the company of all of the others and he couldn’t looking at Alec, who was the light of the party. Everyone was looking at him, not that the Head of the Institute was really aware of it. He was too into the song and he sniffled and then just shook his head - he needed to carry on. He needed to show just how grateful he was for the Christmas tree, which was so shiny and sparkly and-

“ _ Not only green when summer's here, but also when it's cold and drear. O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree  _ \- oh, Christmas tree why are you so amazing?” he asked on top of his lungs and caused the people in the back to laugh. “You never waver, you’re green even if there’s snow or-or if it’s summer. You’re truly my idol, my Christmas tree, you are so amazing. I wish I could be more like you; to be tough and strong like you,” he said and sniffled. Magnus was shaking his head;  _ just how many glasses of that Champagne did his boyfriend have so far?  _ It was kind of adorable and he then just clicked with his tongue, but he was going closer to Alec because he wanted to make sure that all was okay. 

“ _ O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree, such pleasure do you bring me, _ ” sobbed Alec and Magnus was really alarmed by then, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist and then he pulled him closer a little bit. Alexander was indeed sobbing by that point and Magnus was very much so confused, wanting to take the glass away from Alexander, but the other wouldn’t allow him to do so - it was his glass and no one was going to be stealing his precious. He hiccuped and then sniffled when he saw Magnus was there with him. “Magnus, are you here to sing with me too?” he screamed into the warlock’s ear and Magnus made a face because Alec was being too loud -  _ huh, he never thought he’d ever think that.  _

“Alexander, no… I just… are you okay? Why the tears, angel?” asked Magnus and Alec looked up at the tree and then pointed at it, feeling a little bit dizzy and he then hiccuped again. Yep, he was maybe drunk just a little bit, but not a lot and he then hiccuped again and sniffled because one look at the tree and he was just so  _ emotional. _

“Because - the tree is so beautiful,” he said and then sniffled.

“Um, okay, yes, you’re definitely very drunk and-”

“It was decorated by all of us,” he said, his speech definitely slurred, but he didn’t let that stop him from explaining his totally valid feelings to his boyfriend, who was just more and more confused. “It-it represents that we’re all getting along, all of us are friends - even Fray and me; did you see how we were working to get all of those ornaments up there?” he asked and Magnus started laughing. Oh, that was quite the memory because somehow Alec and Clary managed not to jump down each other’s throats. “I was so proud of me, Magnus, such character development, and Clary was so nice to me, she gave me cookies and-” he started, but then tears started streaming down his face. “It’s a symbol of love and friendship,” he sobbed, screaming again into Magnus’ ear and the warlock just gently wrapped both of his arms around Alexander, who continued sobbing.

“That it is,” said Magnus softly and his smile spread. “I guess it really shows just how far we’ve all come this year, huh?” he asked and Alec nodded again, sniffling and he then took in a deep breath. He kind of understood where Alexander was coming from, his drunk self was always so emotional and adorable and he wasn’t going to laugh anymore, but still… calling the Christmas tree his idol, was a little bit… hmm. Magnus wanted to drag Alec away from the centre of attention, but the hunter still wasn’t over as it seemed as he still had a few verses to sing. And for someone drunk as hell, Alec sure did know the lyrics remarkably well.

“ _ For every year this Christmas tree, rings to us such joy and glee. O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree, such pleasure do you bring me _ ,” started singing Alec loudly again and people started cracking up around him. Magnus smiled and then just pulled back from the hug, cupping Alec’s cheek and then he wanted to suggest that they should maybe sit down because it didn’t look that Alec was doing too well - he was really pale, but it didn’t seem to matter?

“Alexander, how about we go sit down and-”

“I’m still not done, Magnus,” said Alec and grabbed Magnus’ shoulders  _ very  _ seriously. “I-I need to finish this song, you know, it’s very much important,” said Alec and Magnus only giggled, but then kissed Alec’s cheek. “Stay with me here?” he asked and then leaned against Magnus’ ear. “I kind of need you because I feel really not stable on my legs - I don’t know what happens, suddenly I’m just so  _ wahoo.  _ I need you here, yes, but don’t let the others know,” whispered Alec and Magnus chuckled. He was pretty sure that everyone in the room knew that he was hammered, but sure.

“Okay, you secret is safe with me,” said Magnus and winked.

“You’re the best,” said Alec happily. “Um, where was I… oh, oh, right!” announced Alec and then cleared his throat, pressing his lips together and then he gave Magnus a little nod, trying to let him know that he knew what he was doing and Magnus was just laughing along, but allowed Alec to have his fun for a little longer. “ _ O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree, you'll ever be unchanging, _ ” said Alec loudly, again practically screaming into Magnus’ ear and the warlock could notice Isabelle and Jace giggling from the side. He glared at them and they quickly stopped laughing because  _ how dared they?  _ Also, he had seen the two of them drunk before and it wasn’t like they were any better. Alexander was such an adorable drunk and he then looked at Alec, who was trying so hard to keep it together.

“Doing amazing, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked. Alec proudly smiled and then nodded.

“ _ A symbol of goodwill and love, you'll ever be unchanging. Each shining light, each silver bell, no one alive spreads cheer so well, O Christmas _ ,” continued to sing Alec very loud and proud, but was starting to choke up once more as the lyrics were getting more and more touching and in the end just stopped singing and burst into tears again because this was too much. Magnus was just sighing and he just shook his head, looking around the room, kind of pissed off that some of them were pointing now at Alec and laughing, Magnus snapping his fingers and all of the ones who were laughing at Alec were punished because how dared they?! He then looked again at Alec and the just wrapped his arms around him - he really needed to get that glass away from him.

“It’s okay, Alexander, you did such an amazing job. The song is over now and-”

“A symbol of goodwill and love, Magnus! A symbol of love!” was chanting Alec over and over again and Magnus only nervously laughed and then tried to get the glass away from Alec, who narrowed his eyes and the tears stopped as if someone cut them off. Alec was now frowning and he didn’t want to let go of his glass again - it belonged to him. “Hey, why are you trying to take my precious away?” asked Alec, very pissed off and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Let’s put the glass down, you’ve had enough and-”

“Oh, booze police is here, everyone,” said Alec, but not very loudly and then started laughing as he started cracking himself up. “Wee-woo-wee-woo, hide your glasses everyone,” said Alec and was laughing again but when he looked at his hand to get another sip of the Champagne, it was gone, Magnus portalling it far away from his boyfriend’s grabby hands and Alec just continued to sulk for about five minutes and then was all over Magnus again, kissing his cheeks and Magnus was just shaking his head. Maybe it would be good if he got some water into Alec, but he didn’t know how successful he would be at that. As Magnus was trying to get Alec to calm down, the other was already singing again - he was on the roll that evening.

“ _ Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, _ ” started Alec and his tongue was already getting tied because a) he was drunk and b) why in the world were there so many fa-la-la-la-las?! Alec was very much confused. “La-la-la… Magnus there is too many fa-la-las,” he announced and then pouted because he was trying really hard to sing the song but Magnus wasn’t helping him. “Magnus!” whined Alec and Magnus smiled.

“That’s quite an advanced song, darling,” said Magnus and Alec nodded happily.

“I know - you are proud right?”

“Always,” said Magnus and pecked Alec lips. Alec happily grinned.

“I love you,” said Alec. “Oh, oh, here comes the best part Magnus. Listen: “ _ Don we have our gay apparel, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la, _ ” went on Alec and then was giggling again because he was so proud and Magnus knew exactly which part of the song was Alec’s favourite, pinching his cheek because Alec was such a dork and Alec whined, but then gave Magnus a long smooch as he was in a very good mood -  _ ah, Christmas time! _

“You’re so talented, Alexander,” said Magnus and then wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and brought him closer, pressing a kiss on top of Alec’s nose and Alec cutely pouted, kissing Magnus properly and he rested his forehead against Magnus’. “Merry Christmas,” said Magnus and Alec happily giggled.

“ _ I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas and I love you so much, _ ” sang out Alec happily and Magnus only hugged him tightly. 

A very Merry Christmas it was!


End file.
